Impala
The graceful impala (Aepyceros melampus) is a noisy antelope renowned for its agile leaps. It has reddish-brown upperparts becoming paler on the sides. The underparts, belly, throat and chin are white, as is the tail, which has a thin, black line down its centre. A black line also extends down each buttock. At the back of the hind leg, just above the hoof, is a characteristic tuft of black hair, which covers the fetlock gland. A high kick sends out a puff of scent from the gland, which is thought to be used to lay trails and help regroup herds. Males have lyre-shaped horns, up to 0.7 meters long and deeply ringed for most of their length. Two subspecies of the impala are recognised, based on morphological and genetic differences. At certain times of the year, guttural roars followed by a series of snorts can be heard as the males advertise their territories. Roles * It played Betty in African Animals, Inc. * It played TV Parade Host June in Aladdin (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Kevin in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery Impala-Female-Aepyceros-melampus.jpg impala2.jpg ImpalaImage.JPG Impala1.jpg 0014_Layer-4.jpg 7302253528f7d6b39a7ea69a24065675.png Impala (Fantasia 2000).jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) normal_TLG_S1_E10_0454.jpg|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) Impala (Wild Kratts).jpg|Wild Kratts (2011-Current) Sensing_the_Rains.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) JEL Impala.png Kirikou Impala.png Go Diego Go Impala.png|Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) SJ Impala.jpg Impala.png 04_09_mission_big_game_trophy_complete.jpg Impala-kemono-friends.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) Screenshot_20180129-151208.png|Noah's Ark/El Arca (2007) Why Does An Elephant Have A Trunk.png|Just So Darwin (2006-2007) Noah's Ark Zebra, Ostrich, Giraffe, Hippo, Elephant, and Flamingo.png|Superbook (1981) Lions Tigers Bears Hippopotamuses Rhinoceroses Elephants Too.png Land Mammals of Africa and Land Reptiles Of Africa Drowning In the Huge Flood Caused by the Deadliest Hurricane.png Impalas.jpg|Jumpstart Animal Adventures Antalope.png Stanley_Impala.png|Stanley (2001-2004) the_impala_by_darcygagnon-d8dq37c.jpg Cabela's Impala.jpg the_impala__1__by_darcygagnon-d8dq71s.jpg Elephants Zebras Rhinos Hippos Giraffes Okapis Lions Camels Leopards.png Impalas Elephants and Ostriches.jpg Antelopes Echidnas Kangaroos Koalas and Pigs.jpg UTAUC Impala.png HugoSafari - Impala01.jpg HugoSafari - Impala02.jpg HugoSafari - Impala03.jpg HugoSafari - Impala04.jpg HugoSafari - Warthog&Impala.jpg HugoSafari - Impala05.jpg HugoSafari - Impala06.jpg HugoSafari - Baboon&Impala01.jpg HugoSafari - Baboon&Impala02.jpg HugoSafari - Zebra&Impala.jpg HugoSafari - Impala07.jpg 66D2B848-80B3-4AE9-B31B-DF2A2748F42F.jpeg Schoolhouse rock four legged zoo animals 7.png Schoolhouse rock four legged zoo animals 5.png Impala WOZ.png IMG_3886.PNG Impala switch zoo.jpg P.H.I.N.E.A.S..jpeg I4.png Star_meets_Impala.png Mickey Impala.png Impala running at the grassland.jpg Impala herd.jpg Cincinnati Zoo Impala.png KNP Impalas.png Toledo Zoo Impala.png Milwaukee County Zoo Impala.png Scout's Safari Antelope.png Tampa Safari Impalas.png Books 54DC4D1C-483B-4946-8144-D1816719D050.jpeg 87293AEE-605C-4A35-B988-E35035351006.jpeg 37CFC8EF-BE92-41BC-935E-A3651C6141C5.jpeg 62640953-A8AF-4F2C-B4CE-5D002EFF06EA.jpeg CA862082-19BE-49A1-9127-C65230B84DD5.jpeg 9003918C-EFE6-4276-AB1E-41348957A4B7.jpeg 3206DD38-8018-40B6-9E27-FB20C2D15D03.jpeg BB13BD01-285E-4E73-8E17-39C879A4D57A.jpeg AA278358-76B5-40B5-A78A-C234A71C1BBF.jpeg A0AA4724-206E-41B5-A9C8-D7103CE0E11C.jpeg 3FA10149-E551-4F0E-9A20-B8A1547B5521.jpeg BFE4308F-EA27-4FBC-9CC2-D415EB6B8260.jpeg 672941CD-2234-4C6E-8289-092403677DDB.jpeg BDCC8EB2-9E2F-4FCE-BDF9-19B7815D62BC.jpeg DDC95EC8-4D7C-4F65-A6D6-BFD2FD4ADEB3.jpeg 20A707C8-2DF1-423D-9C8B-E843655BB4EB.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Bovids Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Kirikou Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Samurai Jack Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:Cabela's Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals‎ Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:Jacksonville Zoo Animals Category:Just So Darwin Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts (2003) Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2009 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013 Animals Category:Cabela's African Safari Animals Category:Cabela's Big Game Hunter (2010) Animals Category:Cabela's Big Game Hunter (2012) Animals Category:Cabela's African Adventures Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Growing Up: Against the Odds Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Animal Crossing Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:The Lion King (2019) Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Reader's Digest Fascinating World of Animals Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Grassland Wildlife Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals Category:Life Size Books Animals Category:Killer Creatures (Life Size Books) Animals Category:World of Zoo Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Nam Nguyen Animals Category:Savage Safari Animals Category:Kruger National Park Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:Scout's Safari Animals